Frog Princed Continued
by DoctheWriter
Summary: Movie Night...with a twist


Title: The Frog Prince Continued 

Author: Doc, lilmisslovly@swbell.net 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Christopher and I 

own 

my own Idea, but the Scoobies and B/A belong lock stock and crossbow to 

Joss...darn him for letting Angel leave!! GRRRR!!! Oh, and Lonestar owns the song *Amazed* 

Distribution: Want..Take..Have.. 

Synopsis: With movie night comes "the green eyed monster" 

Feedback: Please!! I REFUSE to write any more if I don't get any...I'm 

telling you..you won't ever receive another story if I don't get some.. 

:) 

Author's Note: Ok, I know this is kind of like the sequel, but we'll 

just 

say that this is just a continuation of Broken Hearts b/c my brain 

doesn't 

wanna think of a new title :) 

Author's Note 2: If you haven't read the first part, Email me and I'll 

send 

it your way :) 

Author's Note 3: Wow, there are a lot of these little buggers...Ok, as 

a 

last minute decision, and yes I know he wasn't in the first part, but 

I've 

decided to add Spike in as one of Buffy's best guy friends. Aren't you 

all 

so happy? And Angel has a sister who's in Oz's band named Shannon...this is for Amy (wiccangirl) I hope you all like it 

On to the story..... 

_______________________________________________________________________ 

Buffy walked down the hallway of Sunnydale High with a 75-watt smile on 

her 

face. She was ecstatic. She was on her way to talk to Angel. *How did I 

ever 

luck out and find him? And why the hell did I think Chris was the guy 

for 

me?* She giggled to herself. Then she saw him. Standing over next to 

her 

locker, obviously looking for her. She decided to play coy. 

"Um, could you please move? You're in front of my locker." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was waiting for my girlfriend. Have you seen her? 

She's 

the most beautiful girl in the entire world...big hazel eyes, long 

blonde 

hair, answers to Buffy." 

"Nope, can't say I have." 

"Well, maybe this'll help you." 

Angel kissed Buffy right in the middle of the hallway. 

"Oh, yeah, I've seen her." She giggled again. 

"Whats up?" 

"Ah, nothing. Just came to walk you to class. How was practice?" 

"Ugh, don't even ask that. I don't think I am can stand to loose 

another 

competition. But the other girls just aren't working hard enough. Giles 

got 

me into a solo competition. Maybe I'll at least have a chance to win 

that." 

"You're a shoe in Buff. You are great. Hey, so are we still on for 

Friday?" 

"Yup. Movie night is a go. And Christopher can bring whoever he 

wants...he 

can bring an entire army of Tara's because I've got the best guy 

around." 

"Really? Who's that?" 

She slapped him on the arm playfully and they left for class. 

Christopher 

stood across the hallway and had been watching the entire chain of 

events 

that had just taken place in front of his eyes. *Buffy still liked me? 

God, 

how could I have been so dense. Oh, but like I've got a chance with her 

now 

with Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome in the picture. Well, I'll just have to 

get 

him out of the picture.* 

Thursday Night 

"That was so much fun. I usually go with Will, but seeing as how I'd be 

the 

third wheel and all...I had a really great time Angel. And look..I've 

got 

this nifty new stuffed pig. I think I'm gonna name him Mr. 

Guordo...what do 

you think?" 

"Just as long as you're not naming me. Mr. Guordo? Well, it is a 

pig..guess 

it works." 

"Hey, no fair makin fun of..." 

Her protests were cut off when Angel pulled her into a kiss. They sat 

in the 

porch swing on Buffy's front porch making out for about the next 5 

minutes. 

"Fun of what?" 

"Uh, were we talking." 

He kissed her again and this time even more passionately. 

"I better get inside. I don't want my mom to get mad about me being 

late." 

She kissed him one last time and turned to go into her house. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yeah. Tomorrow." 

Buffy went inside her house and watched as Angel got into his car and 

drove 

away. 

*What am I suppose to do? I think I love him.* She smiled to herself 

and 

went upstairs to get ready for bed. She opened the bathroom door and 

saw her 

sister standing at the mirror brushing her teeth. 

"Oh, heph Buphy...I wull be dun in a minuph." Her speech was messed up 

due 

to the large amount of toothpaste in her mouth. She rinsed her mouth 

out and 

Buffy went to get ready for bed. She threw on a tank top and a pair of 

PJ 

pants and brushed her teeth and washed her face. When she went to go 

get in 

the bed, Dawn was lying on it reading a magazine. 

"So, how was your date with what's his name?" 

"It was wonderful. And his name is Angel. We saw Will and Oz and Angel 

might 

join Oz's band." 

"Sounds cool. He seems like a good kisser." 

"Dawn Summers, were you spying on us?" 

"Oh, no, just uh, a little peek. Oh, and Xander called you. Something 

about 

Friday night. He said to call him back." 

"Oh, alright..but no more spying for you young lady...now go to bed. I 

have 

to be at school early tomorrow morning so you actually have to wake up 

before 7:30." 

Dawn left and grumbled all the way to her room. Something about needing 

more 

beauty rest. Buffy grabbed the phone and snuggled into her bed. She 

dialed 

Xander's number and waited for him to answer. He had his own private 

line so 

she knew she wouldn't have to deal with his parents. 

She let it ring once, twice and finally on the third ring she heard a 

sleepy 

voice. 

"Hello?" 

"Xand?" 

"Oh, Buffy, hey. Do you know what time it is?" 

Buffy looked at her bedside clock, which read 1:45 AM. 

"Oh, Xander, I'm so sorry. I'll let you go and talk to you tomorrow." 

"Oh, no, I'm awake now, so I guess you're returning my phone call from 

oh, 

about 4 hours ago." 

"Well, its not my fault. I was out on a date. What did you want 

anyway?" 

"Buffy Anne Summers? Out on a date? Without Chris? Ladies and 

gentlemen, the 

8th wonder of the world." 

"Shut up Xander." 

"Well, so who's the lucky guy, that's not me?" 

"His name's Angel. He's new; just transferred from L.A. Have you met him 

yet?" 

"Well, Buff, considering that I slept through all my classes yesterday 

and 

today, oh, but wait, I remember just as I was nodding off something 

about a 

new student. Oh, and I wanted to ask you what movies you wanted me to 

pick 

up for tomorrow night. After all, you will be gone all day tomorrow to 

the 

meet." 

"Oh, uhh...hmm...what about the Matrix and Buffy the Vampire 

Slayer(this is 

the actual movie people..for those of you who were confused). That 

movie is 

hilarious, and, the kick butt chic has my name...I feel special." 

"Oh gosh. Well, Ok, so Matrix and BtVS..sounds like some good 

choices...and 

plus, that chic who plays Buffy is hott...so, is dud boy coming 

tomorrow 

night?" 

"Oh, you mean Dork boy? Oh, yeah, he's bringing Tara...the love of his 

life. Sorry, I've got anger issues with him. Its just last night I was 

lying 

in bed.." 

"A place I'd like to be right now." 

"..lemme finish..and I was just thinking to myself, why do I let him 

hurt me 

all the time. So, I decided then and there that Angel is the love of my 

life 

and Chris can go screw himself." 

"Wow, sounds like you're finally over him Buff. Good for you. I gotta 

get to 

bed. Unlike you Ms. Gymnastics, I have school tomorrow. Oh, and Kick 

ass at 

the meet." 

"Thanks Xand. See you tomorrow night, and don't forget the movies. 

Bye." 

"Bye. Sweet dreams." 

Buffy hung up with Xander and snuggled down into her bed. She was just 

dozing off when the phone rang again. *Who the hell is calling this 

late?* 

"Hello?" Her voice was groggy and sounded asleep. 

"Hey Pet, what's goin on?" 

"Spike. Hey, what's goin on? Why are you calling me so dadgum late?" 

Buffy had met Spike two years ago when he had transferred from a 

boarding 

school in England. He had been a senior and graduated that year, but 

they 

had really hit it off and had been great friends ever since. He went to 

UC 

Sunnydale and they hung out whenever possible. She loved his British 

accent. 

"Gosh, bite my head off. I was just callin to see what time your meet 

was 

tomorrow so that I could come and watch." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I was out late on a date and I just got 

off 

the phone with Xand and I'm just really tired." 

"Oh, a date huh. So, did Chris finally come around?" 

"Nope, he's a jerk. I met a new guy. He's sweet, handsome, charming, 

kind, 

friendly, and I think I'm in love with him. He's got the brownest eyes 

and 

the greatest body." 

"Buff, you're making me sick. So, does this bloak have a name? And good 

for 

you for getting over Chris. I was wondering when you were gonna lift 

that 

veil and see what a slimy no good monster he was. I'd like to rip his 

head 

off if I could. So, sounds like you like this guy." 

"Like, more like love. His name is Angel. He's so great Spike. Oh, if you are gonna make 

it on 

Friday night you can meet him. I know you'll like him. Oh, and my meet 

starts at 9 tomorrow morning, but I don't perform until like 11 or 

11:30. 

Giles got them to move my time back so I'd have plenty of time to warm 

up." 

"Well, I'll be there tomorrow night and I'll be at your meet tomorrow, 

but 

if I'm gonna wake up early enough to do all that, I better go and get 

to 

bed. I'll talk to ya tomorrow ducks. Sleep good. Gnight." 

"Gnight Spike. Bye." 

Buffy threw her phone on the chair next to her bed and fell fast 

asleep. 

Movie Night (a.k.a Friday Night) 

Buffy was lying on her couch taking a much needed nap. She won 1st 

place at 

the Gymnastics meet, not a first for her, but the first in the history 

of 

Sunnydale High. Her mom, Giles, and Spike had taken her out for a 

victory 

frozen yogurt and then she had come home and crashed. Joyce was sitting 

at 

the kitchen table doing bills when she remembered something about 

Buffy's 

friends and movies tonight. *What time was it suppose to start again?* 

Joyce 

racked her brain and then look at the clock which read 7PM sharp. 

*Ding Dong* Joyce panicked. *How could I have forgotten?* Joyce ran to 

the 

door and nonchalantly (spelling?) opened it. Behind it stood a young 

man, 

with gorgeous brown eyes and a huge smile. Joyce began to wonder who he 

was. 

"Hello Mrs. Summers. I'm Angel, Buffy's boyfriend." 

"Oh, yes, Angel, I've heard a lot about you. You know Buffy was so 

tired 

from the meet that she came home and crashed on the couch. She's still 

sleeping. Would you mind waking her while I got get some snacks ready?" 

"Oh, sure. No problem." Joyce pointed Angel towards the living room and 

there Angel saw what he thought was the most beautiful sight he'd ever 

seen. 

There lay Buffy, fast asleep in her wind suit that had come unzipped 

from 

every zipper possible. Her hair was in a pony tail with curled tendrals 

every where all around her face. She had a blanket over her and her 

cheeks 

were flushed. He thought she looked like an Angel. He lay down the rose 

he 

had brought her and went over to sit next to her on the floor. Gently, 

as if 

she would break at the slightest touch, he leaded down and planted the 

tenderest kiss on her forehead. She stirred and her gorgeous hazel eyes 

opened. She smiled. 

"Angel." Then her eyes went wide and he saw her start to panick. 

"Angel!!! Oh my gosh. I over slept. Crap. Isn't this just wonderful." 

She 

jumped up and ran upstairs. She ran into the bathroom and pulled her 

hair 

back again smoothing back all the whispies and bumps from her nap and 

brushed her teeth. *Stupid stupid stupid. How could you have let him 

see you 

like that?* Then she quietly went downstairs. She looked into the 

living 

room and saw a still stunned Angel sitting on the couch. 

"I'm sorry. It's just that I kinda panicked when I woke up and saw you. 

You 

know I meant to get up about an hour ago to get ready." 

"You look perfect. No girl's prettier." 

"Liar." 

She kissed him and was about to go into a full blown make out session 

but 

stopped when she heard someone clear their throat. 

"I see you decided to live in your uniform now." 

It was Spike standing in the doorway to the living room decked out in 

black 

jeans and a black t-shirt, just like always. 

"Shut up. I can if I want to. I did make history today." 

Angel sat quietly on the couch as Buffy got up and hugged the peroxide 

blonde stranger. 

"So, this must be Angel, or Chris had some major plastic surgery. I'm 

Spike, 

Buffy's secret lover. You get her during the week and I have the 

weekends." 

"Spike!!" Buffy slapped him on the arm. 

"Oww. Ok. Angel, I'm one of this here girl's best friends." 

Angel shook the hand that was offered to him. 

"Nice to meet you." 

"So, where's Xander and Will? I expected to be late, not early." 

"Oh, I don't know. Lemme go ask Mom if they called. You two boys behave 

while I'm gone." 

"Oh, we will." 

Buffy got up and ran into the kitchen. 

"Mom, has Xand or Will called?" 

"Uh, no. No one has called since you went to sleep. So, that's Angel 

huh? 

Cute." 

"Mom, that's just icky." 

"What, just because I'm your mother doesn't mean that I can't think a 

boy is 

cute." 

"Whatever Mom." 

Buffy ran back into the living room and found Willow, Xander, and Oz 

sitting 

on the couch. 

"Oh, you guys are here. Ok, guess we must wait for Chris to show up. Do 

we 

have to?" 

"Buffy, I know you don't like the guy, but hey, its polite." 

She pouted. 

"Ok guys, how about some snacks." 

Joyce came in and set down 3 bags of chips, 2 bowls of popcorn, 3 

liters of 

coke and informed them that pizza would be arriving soon. 

"Thanks Joyce." 

"Oh, Spike. Good to see you again. I didn't know you were gonna be here 

tonight." 

"Yeah, figured I'd grace our little Buff with my presence." 

"Whatever...you wish Spike." 

She stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Well, what do you say we go ahead and pop in the Matrix and hopefully 

Chris 

and Tara will be here by the time the previews are over." 

"Sounds good to me." 

Chris and Tara finally arrived right after the Matrix started. They 

gang 

finished the Matrix after finishing 3 pizzas, 1 1/2 bags of chips and about about a liter and a half of coke. In the middle of Buffy, Buffy (this is getting 

confusing) decided to go make some more popcorn. 

"I'll help you." 

*Now's my chance. I don't think I can stand to see her kiss that moron one more time.* Chris followed Buffy into the kitchen. 

"Could you grab the 2 bowls out of that cabinet?" Buffy was starting to 

think something was up. *What is he doing?* 

"Sure. You know Angel seems like a great guy. When did he transfer?" 

"He's only been here a couple days." 

"Oh, right." 

Suddenly, before Buffy could even react to what was happening, Chris 

grabbed 

her and kissed her. She started to struggle and squeeled. 

"What was that?" Angel got up from his seat and ran into the kitchen 

and saw 

Chris kissing Buffy. He pulled Chris off of her and he took a swing at 

Angel. 

"Stay out of this. Its none of your business." 

"Oh, so the fact that you're kissing my girlfriend against her will is 

none 

of my business. I think not." 

Chris threw another punch at Angel but he ducked and it missed him. 

Angel 

grabbed Chris by his shirt and dragged him to the front door and threw 

him 

out. Chris threw another punch at Angel and this time it hit him square 

in 

the jaw. Angel punched Chris in the stomach and he bullrushed Angel and 

knocked him to the ground. They rolled around wrestling on the ground 

both 

trying to get the upper hand. Finally Angel got to his feet and Chris 

just 

layed on the ground panting. Tara ran outside and helped Chris to his 

feet. 

"What's going on?" 

"Angel just attacked me." 

"You were kissing my girlfriend dude." 

"What? Is that true Christopher?" 

"Uhh, well, yeah. But, I'm really sorry Tara. Please forgive me." 

Tara let go of Chris and he fell to the ground. 

"Good luck finding someone else to go with you to Honor Banquet because 

I'm 

surely not going with you." 

The gang decided that there had been enough action for one night and Oz 

decided to drop Tara off by her house on his way to Willow and Xander's 

houses. Chris got in his car, beaten and humiliated and drove away. 

Spike 

decided he'd had enough adolescent biquering for one night and kissed 

Buffy 

on the cheek and left. Angel and Buffy sat out on the porch swing 

together. 

"Gosh, what was he thinking? I mean I've been like totally in love with 

him 

for 2 years now and then suddenly when I find someone he decides he 

likes 

me? It just doesn't make sense." 

"Well, if you want to, you can go to Honor Banquet with him. I mean 

you've 

got a history with him. More than you've got with me." 

"Angel, how could you say that? You saw how I reacted when he tried to 

"kiss" me. It was terrible. He wasn't going after me just because he 

liked 

me. I was more of a territorial thing. I think he's known that I liked 

him 

for a long time and now that I found you, oops, he lost his "secret" 

admirer...but I don't love Chris, I love you." 

"You..Love me?" 

Buffy blushed. *Oh my gosh, I acctual said it.* 

"Yes. I do. You are one of the most caring, loving, passionate people 

and 

you like me for me. I love you Angel." 

Angel captured Buffy's lips in a tender kiss that grew into a extremely 

passionate kiss that told Buffy that he felt the same way about her. 

They 

finally broke for air and just sat, wrapped in each others arms for the 

next 

few hours. 

Honor Banquet 

When Angel picked Buffy up for the Honor Banquet he couldn't breath. 

She was 

so breath takingly beautiful. Her dress was light blue and it was very 

simple, yet elegant. Her hair was up and there were curls everywhere 

and 

small baby blue rose buds adorned her hair. She was the most beautiful 

thing 

he thought he'd ever seen. 

"Well, what do ya think?" 

She turned in a circle. 

"You look...you look..." 

"Well, are you gonna stutter all night or tell me I look amazing." 

"Well, very presuming aren't we. And you do look amazing!" 

"Thanks. Shall we go?" 

"Yes, we shall." 

They met up with Willow and Oz and Xander at the banquet. Oz's band was 

playing which meant that Willow and Buffy had to go dateless for a 

couple 

hours. Some how when Angel had tried out to be in Oz's band he had 

managed 

to get Lead guitarist and Lead singer. As Buffy danced with Xander, she 

knew 

why. He could sing amazing. (Ok, we all know that David isn't that 

great a 

singer, but in my story, he is ok?) Angel's sister, Shannon, was on 

drums 

and Oz was lead bass. They had the perfect sound and played a bunch of 

great 

songs. Buffy was sitting at a table with Willow and Xander when Chris 

walked 

up. Xander stood up. 

"What do you want Chris?" 

"I just wanted to apologize to Buffy for the other night. I know that 

it was 

a bad judgment on my part. It was uncalled for and I'm very sorry. I 

just 

wanted to know if we could be friends again." 

"Well, you really hurt my feelings Chris. We've been friends for a long 

time 

and for you to do something like that, its just not you Chris." 

"I know, and I'm sorry. Would you like to dance? Promise I'll be good." 

"Well, I guess so." 

Buffy walked out on the dance floor and her and Chris were dancing. 

Angel 

gave her a concerned look but she winked at him and gave him a smile 

that 

said *Everything's all right* She went on dancing with Chris. 

"Why did you kiss me the other night?" 

"Because I like you." 

"Well, Chris, you're about 2 years too late. Do you know how long I've wanted you to ask me out, even just to go to a movie as friends. I mean you just kinda dropped me after that one date we had. You really hurt me." 

"Buffy, I'm sorry. Look, why don't you dump that loser and we can be together. I love you." 

She looked at him like he was a complete stranger. 

"I don't love you. I love Angel. Who are you Christopher? I've never known you to be like this. You're letting your emotions control you. Just accept that I'm with Angel. There can't be anything between us." 

The song ended and Buffy and Chris were still standing there looking at each other. Buffy turned around to walk off, but Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her into another "kiss." Buffy struggled free and punched him right in the jaw. 

"Don't ever touch me again. Got it?" 

Chris just lay on the floor moaning. Angel ran off the stage and went to go see if Buffy was alright. 

"Buffy." 

"Angel. You're suppose to be singing." 

"You're more important. Are you ok?" 

"Yeah, fine. Which is more than I can say for Chris." 

Chris was being carried out of the banquet by two of his friends. 

"Would you like to dance?" 

"Yes." 

Buffy and Angel walked out onto the dance floor and held each other close. The DJ put on the song that Angel had requested. 

*Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams*  
  
Buffy looked into Angels eyes and she almost couldn't breath. The only thing she saw was pure love...for her. Ever time he touched her it was like a white, hot fire shot through her. She'd never felt like this before. 

*I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you* 

"Angel, do you think it was just coincidence us meeting?" 

"I like to think of it more like fate, or destiny. I'm just glad we did." 

*The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes* 

"I love you, Angel." 

"I love you." 

Angel pulled Buffy into a kiss that seemed to last for Eternity. 

End 


End file.
